


A vonal túlsó végén

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Series: anonim meme kitöltések [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magyar | Hungarian, Phone Sex, Telefonszex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Mi van rajtad? – szólalt meg egy túlontúl izgatott hang a vonal túlsó végén.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A vonal túlsó végén

**Author's Note:**

> Novemberi Anonim Memére készült.  
>  _kink(ek): telefonszex_

– Mi van rajtad? – szólalt meg egy túlontúl izgatott hang a vonal túlsó végén.

Derek az órájára pillantott: hajnali három. A _Háború és béke_ vége felé járt, de egy ideje már inkább csak merőn bámulta, mint olvasta a betűket. Stiles pedig minden bizonnyal túl sok Adderallt szedett be, vagy épp túl keveset. Stilesnál sosem lehetett tudni az ok-okozati összefüggéseket.

– Azt hittem, holnap fél kilenckor vizsgád lesz. Aludnod kellene.

– Nem ezt kérdeztem. Azt kérdeztem, mi van rajtad.

– Igen, elsőre is hallottam, csak úgy döntöttem, leszek olyan nagylelkű, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyom.

– Ne legyél! Inkább nagylelkűen írd le szépen Stilesnak, hogy mit viselsz éppen.

– Miért is adtam meg neked a telefonszámomat? – sóhajtott Derek fájdalmasan.

– Nem adtad meg, megszereztem. Ha már itt tartunk, szégyelld magad! Mi az, hogy a szexpartnered nem tudja a telefonszámodat? Derek, mi van, ha valami vészhelyzet van, és nem tudlak elérni? Valami… szexuális vészhelyzet.

Derek az éjjeli szekrényre tette a könyvet, ebből már úgysem lesz olvasás.

– Szexuális vészhelyzet – ismételte fahangon.

– Ühüm, mint például most is.

Derek szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Stiles bőszen bólogatott a vonal túlsó végén, és körülbelül abban a pillanatban esett le neki, hogy telefonon keresztül ezt senki sem láthatja.

Derek sóhajtott. Ez olyasmi volt, mint a foghúzás: minél tovább halogatod, annál nagyobb lesz később a fájdalom. Néha jobb hagyni, hogy a dolgok úgy történjenek, ahogy Stiles kitalálja őket.

– Pizsamát – közölte végül tömören.

Stiles felnyögött a vonal túlsó végén. Derek nem mondhatta volna, hogy ez nem lepte meg.

– Folytasd – mondta Stiles lihegve.

Derek homlokráncolva meredt maga elé, mégis mi a fenét folytasson?

– Khm, nézd, Stiles, ez… nem egészen olyasmi, amiben én jó vagyok.

Anyag súrlódása, bőr a bőrön, össze nem téveszthető hangok.

– Jó ez! Jó ez! Igazából csak – újabb nyögés szakította félbe Stiles beszédét –, a hangodat szeretném hallani. Meg elképzelni, ahogy ott ülsz az ágyadon, pizsamában, valami puha, kényelmes pulcsiban, otthonosan – lihegte a telefonba.

A lihegés-nyögdécselés kombináció határozottan nem hagyta hidegen Dereket sem. Egyedül volt otthon, úgysem láthatta senki, szóval mi van abban, ha egy kicsit megigazítja magát a már egyre szűkebbé váló alsónadrágjában. Aztán ha már amúgy is ott volt a keze, végig is simított a keményedő erekcióján. Úgyis Stiles hibája az egész. Ha bárki kérdezné. Nem mintha kérdeznék. Vagy válaszolna ilyen jellegű kérdésekre.

Egymás élvezettől fűtött nyögései bőven elegek voltak ahhoz, hogy tovább vigyék a játékot, meg sem kellett szólalniuk. Stiles végzett előbb – kapkodó, türelmetlen –; Derek elképzelte, ahogy a kollégiumi ágyán fekve, verejtéktől és ondótól mocskosan lihegett, és neki sem kellett sok ahhoz, hogy kövesse.

– Na, ezt gyakrabban megismételhetnénk – szólalt meg Stiles hamarosan. A hangja még kissé rekedt volt a közeli orgazmustól, és Derek gerince mentén kellemes bizsergés futott végig tőle.

– Lehet róla szó – egyezett bele.


End file.
